edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Rangers
The Urban Rangers are a boy scout like organization introduced in "Oath to an Ed" of the cul-de-sac kids consisting of Rolf, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, and Plank. They earn badges and medallions for different tasks completed which are usually just normal, everyday tasks. They appear to often take camping trips to the woods as a chance to earn certain camping badges seen in an "An Ed in the Bush". Their uniform consists of mostly blue and yellow. They have a red neckerchief and a hat that seems to be a blue rag. The Eds once joined the Urban Rangers in hopes to earn their uniform, however, were kicked out because they could not earn a badge. Now, because of that, Eddy has a severe grudge against them and often tries to prove that the Urban Rangers (or "Urban Losers" as he calls them) are a bunch of "phonies" in a way to exact revenge on them. His attempts to downplay the rangers fail and leave him in disgrace. Kevin once called the Rangers "Urban Losers" as well. The "Wee Roach" seems to be the lowest rank in the Urban Rangers, as new members start out as Wee Roaches. It's revealed in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" that the Urban Rangers have existed for sometime over fifty years. People who are not Urban Rangers can be temporarily sworn into the organization through the The Urban Ranger Handbook, as seen in "Ed Overboard." Urban Rangers Train The Urban Rangers Train is first and only seen in the episode "The Good, The Bad and The Ed." It is used in the last test to earn the Hairy Hairy Chest of Resilience badge. It was seen on the train track that runs though the Mountain Ways. The train appears to be a generic steam locomotive with the Urban Ranger's insignia on the front of it. Badges and Awards *''See the main article'' Urban Rangers Flag *''See the main article'' Members *Rolf (Leader) *Jimmy (Ranger) *Jonny 2x4 (Ranger) *Plank (first a wee roach, but then got promoted to ranger) *Edd (originally a wee roach, then a temporary ranger as of "Ed Overboard") *Eddy (originally a wee roach, then a temporary ranger as of "Ed Overboard") *Ed (originally a wee roach) Rankings *'Wee Roach': The beginning rank, The Eds were wee roaches, but failed to earn even one badge and were discharged. *'Ranger': Promoted after earning a badge. *'Troop Leader*': Apparently one of the highest rankings, Rolf is current holder of this position. *'Grand Poobah of the International Urban Rangerhood': Highest rank in the Urban Rangers, mentioned only once by Jimmy * = Unofficial Ranking Title Trivia *The Urban Ranger salute is also the hand gesture for "loser." They put their thumb and finger making an L'' shape while holding their hand to their foreheads. *In the MMOG game FusionFall, Eddy (who's king of the Cul-de-Sac) has an army of Urban Rangers, who act as shop owners and guards to the cardboard fortress (a giant fort, made of cardboard boxes, that surrounds the Cul-de-Sac). The guards carry wooden swords. They are all NPCs. Players may obtain an Urban Ranger uniform if they have Edd as their guide. Notable Urban Rangers in FusionFall include Ranger Joey & Ranger Melissa, who guard the cardboard fortress surrounding the Cul-de-Sac. *In ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, as Rolf attacks Jonny for assaulting the Eds, Rolf, either through accident or intention, splits his command into two halves; Jonny and Plank on one preparing to ascertain revenge over the Cul-de-Sac, Rolf and Jimmy on the other allied with the Eds. It is unknown of how this will affect the Urban Rangers, though. Gallery Category:Stink